


Hide and go seek blood

by Cat_o_pawtra



Category: No Game No Life - Kamiya Yuu
Genre: Dhampirs, Gen, Imanity's piece on the line, NO DEATHS, New Game, No Romance, Some Spoilers, They did it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_o_pawtra/pseuds/Cat_o_pawtra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora and Shiro have done it again. Imanity's piece has been gambled in a game against the Dhampirs, 12th in the Exceed ranking and poor Steph was dragged into the feud. But the three of them might just have bitten off more than they can chew...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and go seek blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my first fanfic that doesn't involve any romance. *sweats nervously*  
> It was written for a friend but he said I should post it so here it is. 
> 
> There are no warnings etc and that's all I'm going to say. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Hide and go seek blood.

They were running, the ominous sensation of overwhelming blood lust tickling the back of their necks. Above, a full moon shone down on them, illuminating their vulnerable forms in the empty streets. Where was it? Where was it?  
“Shiro...Shiro are you...” Sora broke off, gasping for air, his chest aflame, his legs wobbling dangerously as he pushed his body past the limits, “...are you sure...it was around...here?” he wheezed and his sight blurred.  
“Yes...” Shiro managed, barely able to keep up with him. She too, wobbled and panted. Steph wasn’t entirely sure what to make of the two of them. They’d only been running for a minute or so.  
“Is this really okay for you two?” she asked them cautiously, and yet, she failed to hide a little amused smile, “Oh look, there it is.” she said quickly and pointed at the sign of an Inn with a large golden feather floating above it.  
“We’re saved!” Sora chimed relieved and suddenly found enough energy to gather Shiro up and dash for the Inn’s door. Steph had to admit that the golden feather was a welcoming sight and followed them hastily, unaware of the eyes watching from nearby.  
“Can’t...breathe...” Sora wheezed as he lay on the wooden floor, Shiro curled up in a ball beside him. Steph closed the door slowly and almost instantly that overpowering sense of blood lust fell away. Sora jerked upright, narrowing his eyes at the door.  
“They weren’t kidding when they said we’d be safe in an Inn, I can’t even feel their presence anymore.” he said, still catching his breath between words.  
“I don’t believe you two.” Steph huffed angrily, “One would think the two of you were almighty gods by the way you go around declaring Imanity will rule Disboard and yet here you are crawling around the floorboards looking as though you are at deaths door.”  
“We are...” Shiro whispered over dramatically and went limp. Steph stemmed her fists against her hips and leaned down to them,  
“Honestly, I should be used to you gambling Imanity’s piece but I was wrong. What the hell were you thinking, challenging the Dhampirs just like that huh?” she scolded and Sora let out a long sigh,  
“You’re bringing that up now? Instead of glaring, why don’t you make some dinner, we’re starving.”  
“Yes of course, anything for you!” she chirped and then proceeded to smash her head against the nearest wall.  
“You really ought to stop doing that before you lose the last of your brain cells.” Sora told her and the genuine concern in his voice infuriated her to no end.  
“Why did you even make me participate in this death game if all you’re going to do is insult me?” she asked him through clenched teeth and Sora looked at her confused,  
“Because we need you?” he replied puzzled and Steph felt her face heat up.  
“W-well then...” she said flustered, “If that’s the case then I guess I can go make dinner.”  
“That would be great. Thanks.” Sora mumbled and watched her disappear in search of the kitchen. The moment she disappeared from his sight, he let out a long sigh and sank to the ground beside Shiro.  
“This isn’t good.” he mumbled and Shiro nodded weakly,  
“We underestimated them.” she added quietly, her small breaths becoming a little steadier again. Sora stared at the ceiling, trying to calm his racing heart. To think this game relied on endurance, their greatest weakness, at least in terms of physical running.  
“Sora, what are we going to do? They’re probably lurking right outside, waiting to ambush us the moment we leave.” she asked after a while and Sora sat up slowly, gazing out of the window, a deep frown etched into his features.  
“I don’t know...” he admitted quietly and looked at the little device strapped to his middle and index finger. When this game had begun, it sounded almost too easy, he knew there had to be some sort of catch, but this was something else.  
The game itself is comprised of two parties with three members in each and to win it, you simply had to drain the life force out of your opponents using these makeshift fangs strapped to their fingers. Of course the Dhampirs too, had to use the little replicas to avoid actually sucking them dry. The time limit of the game was three days at sunrise, incidentally, once a player lost their life force it would take 24 hours to replenish, so to speak you had one second chance, after that it was game over.  
During this 24 hour period, the opposing party must keep a watchful eye on their ‘prey’ to ensure that even after 24 hours had passed the unfortunate player was still incapacitated, putting their opponents at a great disadvantage. Simply put, the party with the most surviving players by the end of day three wins.  
“We might me in over our heads, huh?” Sora mumbled and plates clattered to the ground, breaking into a thousand little shards. Startled, Shiro and Sora swung around to see Steph standing in the door way, tears forming in her eyes, the broken plates and food strewn around her feet.  
“You...don’t say that...” she whispered hoarsely, “Don’t you dare say that!” she screamed at Sora furiously and she looked as though she was about to burst into tears, “Don’t you dare say that after you gambled with Imanity’s piece again!”  
“It’s okay Steph...” Shiro said quietly and pulled herself to her feet, “You have nothing to worry worry about, right Sora?”  
“Right.” he replied and also rose to his feet, “They won’t know what hit them.” he lied, but Steph didn’t seem to notice and dried her tears after a while, slowly gathering the spilled food off the floor. She had to believe in them...she had to.

\------------------------------------------------------

“What’s up Shiro, can’t sleep?” Sora asked his sister as she joined him by the fireplace in the small chamber they had retreated to for the night. The Inn’s layouts and a map of the arena lay on the ground before him, rough pencil marks etched into the fine paper like ragged scars.  
“Did you find something?” Shiro asked instead as she leaned over the maps and inspected his markings. Sora was silent for a moment and stared into the crackling fire. He took a deep breath and replied,  
“I have a plan...but...” he trailed off and Shiro gently placed her small hand on his shoulder as if to say that she’s with him no matter what he does.  
"Anything goes in this game, right?” he asked her and she nodded, unsure of where he was going with this. He had this desperate look in his eyes and she knew full well that he had every reason to be worried. Lately they had become so complacent about their authority and skills at various games that they had never even considered there being a game they could not defeat. It’s not like they couldn’t win this one...its more like they had hardly any chance.  
“The rules of the game state that a player can only remain hidden for 15 minutes at a time before their position is broadcasted through the arena. However this rule only applies if the player has no moved from the same spot for those entire 15 minutes, right?” he asked again, and Shiro nodded.  
“We were informed about the safe houses right after that, but technically speaking this also counts as a hiding spot subjected to the 15 minute rule since we were not told otherwise. In our case, they already know our current positions and the only thing keeping them from attacking us in here is that only three players are allowed inside an Inn at the same time.” he continued, tapping the pencil on the door of the Inn.  
“Are you saying that rather than a safe house, this is the perfect trap for them to get all three players at once?” Shiro asked alarmed and Sora nodded,  
“That’s exactly what this is. Say for example we were to go and send Steph outside as a scout and she was attacked, there would now only be two players in the Inn, clearing out a way for one of them to finish us off before we have a chance to fight back. In here, we are sitting ducks and tomorrow at dawn, the safe house will change and this will just be a regular house for them to corner us in.We lost this game the moment we entered this Inn.”  
“You said you had a plan.” Shiro pointed out and Sora nodded slowly,  
“That’s right, but before I tell you, what do you think our chances are off escaping the Inn without getting caught?”  
“Anything goes in this game...so zero.” she replied, “Their senses are much more refined than the Werebeasts.”  
“I thought so...and we are not going to win this game without making any sacrifices.” Sora said and gathered the maps, his eyes falling onto Steph’s sleeping form, “I’ll do it myself. She deserves some rest.”  
“Sora, are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Shiro asked quietly and held onto his shirt tightly, afraid to let go of him. He petted her head gently. That was his answer and she knew that and yet she just wanted to hear him say it out loud.  
“There’s a second exit at the back of the Inn. Considering how that would be the most natural escape route for anyone trapped in here, my guess is that two will be waiting there and only one here. You and Steph leave through the front door, I’ll take the back.” he told her quietly and stood up, “You should be prepared for an attack the moment you step out of that door so don’t let your chance of getting them first slip away.” he added as he walked to where Steph was sleeping and gently woke her.  
Shiro watched him from afar, running calculations of his plan through her head and every single time she realized that he was right. They couldn’t win this game without a sacrifice. His plan was blindingly obvious and yet she didn’t want to see it. The chances that he failed...they were just too high. She must have missed something he said, a gesture he made. Sora would never take such a foolish chance.  
“What’s that look for? Don’t you trust your big bro even a little?” he asked her and laughed. Shiro didn’t know how he could laugh. She wanted to laugh too but all her senses screamed at her to stop him. It’s not going to work, it’s not going to work. She couldn’t help but have those thoughts. Did she really not trust him?  
“You’re insane, you know that?” Steph huffed as she scrambled out of bed and Shiro felt a little relieved that it wasn’t just her who was having second thoughts about Sora’s plan. But they hardly had time to come up with anything else...dawn was about to break on day two after all.

\---------------------------------------

Just like Sora had said, only one of the three Dhampirs awaited them at the front door, fangs bared and ready to strike. She swooped down at Shiro and Steph, a delighted cackle tearing itself from her ruby lips as she readied her herself for the kill with lightning fast speed. Anything goes in this game.  
“Time between impact, five seconds, four, three, two, one...” Shiro mumbled and just before she said zero, Steph pulled out a mirror, reflecting the morning sun onto the Dhampir’s face, slowing her for just enough time to dodge the attack and give Shiro the opportunity to sink the replicated fangs into the enemy’s arm.  
Almost instantly, the Dhampir was drained almost instantly and she fell to the ground. They hadn’t really known what to expect once they utilized the fake fangs, but of all the things they imagined, this was not one of them. A large red magic circle spread around the Dhampir’s spasming form and blood trickled from the puncture wound on her arm.  
“What a horrible game.” Steph breathed sickened and forced herself to turn away from the writhing girl. Shiro felt it too, a horrible sensation crawling up her throat. She wanted to turn away but her body wouldn’t move. Sora was...Sora was going through that right now too. Sora was...  
Shiro shook her head and willed the sickly feeling to vanish as she tugged on Steph’s dress, but was unable to say a word. Silently, the two of them dragged the Dhampir along with them, searching for a new Inn to stay at, just like Sora had told them.  
“I wonder if Sora is okay.” Steph muttered as she tied the Dhampir’s hands behind her back as they rested in a well hidden side street. Shiro shrugged her shoulders and looked up at the sky, still wondering what Sora was up to.  
“We should keep moving or the 15 minutes will be up. If they find us now, Sora’s sacrifice will have been for nothing.” Steph said suddenly, pulling Shiro back to earth. She was right. This was a game of hide and go seek.  
It was around noon now and the Dhampir had not moved a single muscle, not that she could anyway. Steph had basically turned her into a mummy. The sun burned down from above, providing little shade for them and every step became more and more agonizing and yet the two of them weren’t as bad off as the Dhampir. The poor thing looked like she was about to burst into flames and so they decided to move indoors rather than out on the street.  
“I wonder if the other two are also indoors right now. I don’t think they do so well in the sun.” Steph mumbled as she looked out of a window into the empty streets of the arena. Shiro didn’t reply.  
“Shiro?” Steph asked worriedly and turned around to find the young girl hunched over the floor boards, scratching numbers and words into the soft wood with a broken piece of glass. Steph watched her amazed, unable to follow the lightning fast movements with which Shiro scarred the floor.  
“Are you trying to find out what Sora is planning?” she asked carefully but received no reply once more. Feeling as though it was best to leave Shiro be for now, she walked over to where they had tied the Dhampir against a pole and checked that she was still secured. Steph felt kind of sorry for the poor thing, but in this game it was eat or be eaten. Imanity’s piece was on the line here.  
“I can’t do it.” Shiro suddenly yelled and Steph was sure she felt her heart stop for a moment there.  
“W-what?” she asked confused and joined Shiro again, looking over the long scribble the girl had carved into the wood, “What can’t you do?”  
“No matter how many times I redo the equation, in the end our chance of winning is zero.” Shiro replied, her small body shaking, the glass dropping to the ground, “There must be something I’m missing...there has to be. Sora...”  
“Look...Shiro, the two of you have pulled off some amazing things...and while I don’t agree with any of this, I believe in you two...even when no one else will.” Steph told her gently and Shiro really did feel a little better. Was that why Sora had left the two of them together? Or was there another reason he hadn’t quite explained yet.  
“Why do you think he never told us the whole plan?” Shiro asked after a while and Steph went silent for a moment, lost in deep thought.  
“Maybe because we don’t need to know, we just have to be at the Inn when night falls...that’s what he wants us to do.” she replied, although she knew that nothing would keep Shiro from worrying about her brother. She remembered the first time she saw the two of them apart back in Elika and how freaked out they were without each other. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what it was like for them now.  
“Come on Shiro, let’s keep looking for the Inn.” Steph said after a long silence and Shiro nodded, turning away from her scribbles on the floor. Steph was right. She just had to trust Sora.

\---------------------------------------

Night fell silently and almost instantly the overpowering stench of blood lust hung in the air everywhere around them. Shiro clung onto Steph’s dress with all her might as they continued to march along the empty streets, searching for the Inn.  
“They’re coming.” Shiro whispered and Steph nodded, a cold shiver running down her spine. She didn’t like this at all. The Dhampir had also begun to cause a bit of a ruckus, thrashing around for a while then tiring out and holding still again. It was quite troublesome to walk with.  
“There is the Inn.” Shiro said all of the sudden and Steph swore she almost died of a heart attack then. Shiro was right though. Just up ahead in the near distance was that big golden feather again.  
“Why does he want us to go back in there even after he said that it was a trap?” Steph asked confused as the two of them hurried towards the Inn. Shiro smiled a little as she replied,  
“Because now we have a hostage to get rid off.”  
A cool chill traveled up their backs, making both of them jump. This was their cue to hightail it into the Inn as fast as possible. Steph slammed the door shut behind them and just like on the previous night, the feeling of blood lust instantly faded.  
Shiro walked to the window, looking out at the moon-bathed streets, trying to find a sign of her brother but alas. Steph joined her a little reluctantly after she’d tied the Dhampir against a bar stool and also searched for Sora in the night.  
“Tomorrow at sunrise this will all be over, won’t it?” she asked Shiro quietly and the girl nodded,  
“Yeah, tomorrow at sunrise...” she repeated and suddenly went silent.  
“What is it Shiro?” Steph asked alarmed as the girl pushed away from the window and frantically ran around the foyer of the Inn.  
“If I’m correct then...” she mumbled, already carving characters into the wood again. Steph watched her confused and by the time Shiro finished she had completely lost track of what the girl was mumbling. Shiro stepped back for a moment and looked over her work, dropping the tool she’d been using onto the ground, the final answer left blank.  
“This is...you did this last time too, didn’t you? In that game against the Werebeasts. Sora said that the answer was blank...is it the answer this time too?” Steph asked as she walked around to Shiro.  
“I think I’ve figured out his plan. A plan to win without fighting them head on.” the young girl replied. She sounded really relieved now that she knew what Sora was up to. Steph still didn’t get it.

\---------------------------------------------

Sunrise came faster than the six players had anticipated and the game was nearing its end, the final battle closing in. Shiro stood by the window again and watched as the first sun rays broke through the darkness and she spied one of the Dhampirs in the building opposite the Inn. Was Sora there too?  
“Shiro, this one is getting a little too lively over here!” Steph cried out as she stemmed herself onto the wriggling Dhampir. Unfortunately, due to rule four of the game, a player could not be drained of their life force twice within 24 hours due to the risk of actually taking their life in the process.  
“It’s okay, she won’t be for much longer. 24 hours are almost over.” Shiro replied calmly and Steph felt as though she should be panicking instead of calmly watching the sun go up.  
“I still don’t get it.” Steph complained as she was thrown onto the floor by the struggling Dhampir.  
“You should get ready to go out into the street.” Shiro replied instead and walked towards the door, her hand resting on the door knob.  
“What?! Are you crazy?! We’re going to get killed if we go out there!” she exclaimed alarmed and Shiro merely smiled at her as if to say that they were going to be alright because Sora had their backs. Steph heaved a heavy sigh but surrendered and joined Shiro by the door, nervously eying the girl’s small hand as she began to twist the knob.  
“On three we run into the street.” Shiro whispered and grabbed Steph’s hand.  
“One...”  
“Oh go no please no.”  
“Two...”  
“Tet save me these two are crazy!”  
“Three!”  
“I’m too young to dieeeee!”  
The two of them burst into the street and only a split second later the two other Dhampirs hurled themselves towards the two girls at terrifying speed. There was no way they could dodge this. Steph wanted to run away but Shiro held her firmly in place.  
“It’s okay, Sora is right here.” she said quietly. It was true. Sora had thrown himself out of the building after the two Dhampirs, using their moment of haste to catch their prey as his chance to escape. He had one shot at this.  
He swung his arms forwards, his body following suit, speeding his fall towards the Dhampirs. He stretched out his hand and by the time the two Dhampirs realized what was going on, Sora had already sunken the fake fangs into one of them. A loud gong sounded through the arena, halting the three of them midair. The game was over.  
“Seiran, Vesper, I’m so sorry I...!” the Dhampir Shiro and Steph had captured ran out onto the street and abruptly came to a stop. She might have been revived just in time...but in the very last second, Sora had managed to put one of them out of commission again. The Dhampirs had lost the game.


End file.
